


My kinky kitten - there is always more

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolded, Bound, Domination, F/M, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: Jack is not done with you yet





	My kinky kitten - there is always more

Jack kept his promise, he had your arms bound behind your back. He had been watching the delightful image of you straining against the rope. Your chest heaving, your nipples hardening. You can’t see a thing, blindfolded you give all facets to Jacks control. You feel a little vulnerable as you wait upon your knees. 

“You have been such a good girl I think perhaps you deserve a little enjoyment of your own hmm,” he mused.

 

He drops to his knees in front of you, the heat of his body was so tantalisingly close. You awaited his touch with great anticipation, desiring his hands, lips and tongue teasing you. He spent a long time just staring at you lustfully that you gasp when you finally felt his fingers graze over your right nipple, then teasing the left with a gentle pinch. You strain against the rope, this puts your breasts on display for him. He is tempted to do so many things but he retains his composure and keenly watches as you bite your lip, this brings a sly grin to his lips and he knows you can’t see this so he can plot and scheme to tease you and you will be none the wiser. "You look so good all tied up, kitten,” he growled in your ear.

 

His lips graze your ear, before settling lingering kisses down your neck. You shiver with delight enjoying the feel of his lips teasing your neck, you breath hitches when you feel his hand start travelling down your stomach, another takes you firmly by the throat, “I think you deserve some teasing.”

 

“Mmm” was all you managed to gasp as his fingers slid between your legs finding you dripping wet.

 

“You deserve it, don’t you,” he breathed.

 

“Yes, I deserve it,” you cried as he teased a finger inside of you.

 

“When I am done with you, kitten, you’re going to be begging me to let you come.”

 

The idea of him being so devilish thrills you, that gentle smile upon your lips fades as your mouth opens letting out another gasp as he presses you back against the side of the bed and starts pumping his finger in and out of you. He loves the quivering of your lip, the whimpers of pleasure and the wet sounds his finger makes as it pushes in and out of you. The fact that you were this wet already made him feel a strange sense of power, and he enjoyed that only he could get you this aroused. He pushed a second finger inside, the arousal coats his fingers and the desperate cries only grew louder, made him long to be inside you, but he wanted to watch you come undone before him so he managed to remain in control despite his cock straining painfully against his pants. Your cries were becoming peppered by desperate gasps and he knew this meant you were close. He withdrew his fingers leaving you frustrated and wanting him to continue but you didn’t utter a word from your quivering lips. 

He thinks your attempt to hold to control is cute, but it won’t last as he knows he has you. Licking his fingers greedily, he groans in appreciation. He sounds so good, you wanted to touch him, beg him to take you but you don’t want to give in so easily. His fingers find your clit and circle gently just to heighten your pleasure, his fingers press more harshly and you could feel the desire growing. You moan as he seems intent to give you your release, you are so close he need only circle those nimble fingers once more and you would come undone but he was intuitive and knows exactly how you look and sound just before you come so he again leaves you frustrated. Sweat was starting to form behind your knees as your body had strained in an effort to bring your hips toward his retreating fingers. He continues to deny you until you gasp, “Please, Jack. I, want…need to come. Please.”

 

“You come when I decide, not before,” he replied in a seductive tone.

 

He knew he was in complete control, he was relishing it but you were thrilled yet so frustrated. Your body is trembling as he continues to tease your clit and pump his fingers in and out of you intermittently. His lips sealed over yours as he forces his fingers deep, he can feel you tightening about his fingers. He breaks the passionate kiss and watches you brought to such a height of pleasure that you scream his name, your hips buck as he continues forcing his fingers in. Your back arched as the heady orgasm wracked your body, it was an intense climax. You sighed with a shaky breath, recovering yourself slowly.

 

“Don’t bother relaxing, Kitten. I am not done with you,” he teased, with more wicked thoughts playing around in his head.


End file.
